sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Kari Nichols
Name: Kari Nichols Gender: Female Age: 16 School: Colehurst Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Speedcubing, Orchestra, Academics, Competition Appearance: Kari stands slightly above average at 5'8" and 140 lbs Her figure runs straight down the middle - she is neither skinny nor rotund, and while not hourglass-shaped by any means, she still has some distinct curves. She has long, deeply red hair that is normally drawn into a ponytail that reaches her mid-back, and that, like the rest of her, is characterized by a distinct but almost imperceptible messiness. Her eyes are a vibrant green of the sort that stands out across a classroom, with thick eyebrows above and prominent cheekbones below. Her nose borders on prominent, and all of her features are somewhat rounded. She goes light on makeup for the most part, adding to her slightly disheveled look. Her dress is generally stylish but tends towards simple outfits that don't require her to be perfectly coiffed. All in all, she's not beautiful, but is far from unattractive. A muted green hoodie, flattering jeans, and black shirt with the words "SOCAL PUZZLEFEST 2011" above a stylized representation of a Rubik's cube make up her outfit for the day of the abduction. Biography: Kari Nichols was born and raised in Highland Beach. Her father is a successful businessman, and she has grown up with a stay-at-home mom and two older brothers. While her family was and is somewhat wealthy, Kari has never been a spoiled child. With her father frequently away, she has always cherished their time together and grown to love him especially dearly. Eagerly absorbing his efforts to teach life lessons, the idea most deeply ingrained in her mind is that success is borne of hard work. Underscoring this throughout her childhood were her two older brothers, acting as constant competition. Everything has always been a competition in the Nichols household, from board games to school grades, and as the youngest sibling, Kari has always had to work extra hard to keep up. With her brothers gone off to college, Kari maintains contact. In fact, she sees the distance as somewhat of a boon for their relationship, joking sometimes that she's always loved them, no matter how much she disliked them. While they are gone, her fiercely competitive spirit remains. Kari's work ethic is most clearly on display in her academics. Though not naturally gifted, she has managed to earn exceptional grades throughout her public schooling. Concepts she passes off as easy are often the product of late nights spent scratching away at bits of paper or bridging her understanding amongst textbooks. This is where her tendency to appear unkempt or messy comes from; perfect hair and makeup have always taken bottom priority for her after a late night of studying, and endless groggy mornings have lowered her standards in general. That's not to say that she cares nothing for her appearance, however - in fact, she has cultivated her own sort of disheveled look over time, taking secret pride in it whether or not it's truly the result of a sleepless night. Outside of academics, Kari works hard as a member of the school orchestra, and not so hard at socializing. Around school, she tends to hang around with the other students in the band or the orchestra, but her pick of friends is best described as generally undiscerning. Much of the time it's enough simply to be around anyone who will tolerate her instead of someone in particular. Often, even that doesn't interest her overmuch. With a good chunk of her time devoted to practicing with her cello, Rubik's cube, or a textbook, Kari has grown used to working in solitude or simply in the company of her family. One area Kari does have some natural talent in is the world of speedcubing. It all began innocently enough with a stray Rubik's cube drifting around the house like flotsam from the 80's. Kari was no stranger to fiddling around and trying to match a couple rows before giving up in frustration a few minutes later. But one day, digging it out from an old toybox, she looked at it with a more appraising eye. The cube was a puzzle, but all puzzles had solutions, didn't they? Some poking around on the internet led to a video tutorial. That night, Kari went to bed exhausted, but not before placing the solved cube in front of her parents' bedroom door. As days passed, she managed to complete the cube without staring at a tutorial, and as weeks passed, she began picking up speed. Within a couple years, she had moved on to learning the competitively-fast Fridrich method, and finished memorizing the dizzying array of algorithms some months later. Now, two years after mastering that method, she has been making the rounds of various local and regional competitions. While success in larger tournaments has eluded her thus far, her performance on the smaller circuits has been commanding, and she insists that she is an up-and-coming competitor at the state level. All of Kari's successes, both inside the classroom and out, have given her something of an inferiority complex. Though she tries to channel defeat into competitive fire, nothing irks her more than a second-place finish. She is also outspokenly feminist due to a perfect storm of inferiority complex, two older brothers, fiercely competitive nature, and participation in the male-dominated world of speedcubing. She's gotten a habit of returning perceived misogynistic comments with a swift "playful" punch on the arm or "joking" retort, though such actions are not entirely benign. On the flip side, she is more than happy to take advantage of chivalrous behavior or use her status as the "weaker sex" to her advantage. After all, if anyone points out the hypocrisy, she can easily throw out the misogynist card. Advantages: Kari is extremely competitive and hard-working. Physically she has has especially good fine motor skills, as well as strong hands and forearms from grip training. She also has experience keeping calm under pressure and functioning with little to no sleep. Disadvantages: Kari is not an overly nice person, and tends to be abrasive even while trying to be friendly. Her feminism won't earn her many male allies, and with heavily-armed classmates roaming the island, an inferiority complex isn't a light burden to shoulder. Original Profile: G090: Kari Nichols Designated Number: Female Student No. 12 --- Designated Weapon: Invitation to Danya's Birthday Party Conclusion: Hey now, I don't want any jerks at my party. Who gave her that? Well, it's not too big a worry. I don't think G12 is long for the game. She's competitive, but in Survival of the Fittest competition at the wrong time is just a quick way to get killed, especially for someone lacking in friends. The above biography is as written by Rattlesnake. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Janet Claymont '''Collected Weapons: '''Invitation to Danya's birthday party (assigned weapon) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: *''"Don't worry. Don't worry about it. It'll be fine." - Kari Nichols, playing smart.'' Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Kari, in chronological order Second Chances V1: *An Unexpected Party *Let's Go to the Mall! *The Most Dangerous Game Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Kari Nichols. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Second Chances Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters